


Life Anew

by Elaine3626



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Spoilers, The 100 - Freeform, new season, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: What if Bellamy woke up early from cryo with Murphy instead of Clarke?This is essentially a rewrite of the final scene from season 5. Enjoy!





	Life Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: Keith-On-Going  
> Twitter: @R2DLou  
> Snapchat: xHabbax  
> Instagram: Elaine.3626

Bellamy’s first breath of air, as it rushed to his nose, was pure. His eyes fluttered open at the warmth that was suddenly surrounding his face, and he opened his fisted hands as it moved down his body. He remembered exactly what was happening. Looking around eagerly for the others was his first move. When he saw no other pods were opening, a feeling of wonder came over him. He began looking for the issue, and wandering the pods.  
Murphy’s wake-up was of no such gace. As soon as his pod began opening, he shot up to a sitting position, bumping his head into the cover, and cursing under his breath. He was choking on something- likely his own spit. The air in the ship was warm and dry. Everything was confusing, and at first he couldn’t remember where he was. Through his blurry eyes, Murphy could see no other movement around him. The others weren’t waking up. Had something gone wrong with the tech? Had they left already, leaving Murphy here alone? There was no way to know how much time had passed while he was asleep.  
“Who’s there?” Bellamy called, hesitantly approaching from down the hallway.  
It took a moment for Murphy to find his voice, but even the dim lighting he could make out Bellamy’s figure.  
“Bell?” Murphy turned so that his feet dangled off the table, not quite touching the floor. He was still looking around, searching for any change in the other pods.  
“John,” Bellamy sounded so relieved. In an instant he was in front of Murphy. They were speechless for a moment before Bellamy gave in and wrapped his arms around Murphy’s shoulders. “You’re okay.” He tried not to stare, but couldn't rip his gaze away from Murphy's face.  
“Okay? What about the others? Is this- What year is it?”  
Bellamy released his hold to let Murphy get to his feet. He was shaking his head. “I don’t have any idea. I feel like just a second ago I was locking down Octavia’s pod, and now we’re here- just me and you.”  
Murphy felt suddenly on edge. “Someone must have opened our pods. I know my timer was set the same as everyone else’s. There’s someone else awake.”  
“Then we need to find them and figure out what’s going on, now.”  
“Business as usual,” Murphy sighed.  
They walked beside each other down the hall toward the main body of the ship. They stopped to look in some of the pods. Bellamy wanted to check on Octavia and Clarke. Murphy stopped him from looking inside any more. He was a little afraid if they kept looking for something wrong, they would find it all too easily. How many pods would they look into before finding one of their friends missing or- Anyway, he wanted to find whoever had woken them up and what had happened while they were asleep. It was strange not to know how many years they had missed. Everything looked the same as it had been left.  
Bellamy came to a sudden halt. Murphy bumped into him gently, but froze when he looked up to see someone standing in the doorway in front of them. Neither of them knew the guy, or had ever seen him before. He didn’t look like one of the prisoners, but was definitely not one of their own. Something seemed familiar as the guy took a step into the light.  
“Who the hell are you?” Murphy demands. He doesn’t hesitate before stalking down the hallway towards the stranger.  
Bellamy had no choice but to follow Murphy, walking at a swift pace. “Murphy,” he calls after him.  
“You’re Murphy!” The guy sounded too happy for the other boys’ liking, but Murphy always did love a bit of attention, so he stopped a few feet away.  
“Right. And you are?”  
“Ah, sorry, I’ve never really met anybody. I’m Jordan, and I’m so glad you’re awake.”  
“How much time has passed?” Bellamy asked, catching up to Murphy and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“My parents wanted you to hear it from them.” Jordan scratched the back of his head. He was leaning awkwardly from foot to foot.  
“Your parents?” Murphy didn’t sound convinced.  
“Monty and Harper.”  
Murphy and Bellamy felt the looks of shock on their faces. Monty and Harper were supposed to be the last to enter cryo.  
“Follow me,” Jordan suggested, and the two boys did. Once in the control room, Jordan flipped on a monitor and a video of Monty and Harper, just as they were remembered, began on the screen.  
They watched it, and then again. It was unbelievable. Jordan stood by the monitor, and Bellamy led Murphy to the window where they stood for a long while with tears in their eyes.  
Murphy refused to let any tears spill over onto his cheeks. After all, he hadn’t cried in 125 years. He gulped, realizing the last time he had cried, Monty was there. Monty saved his life. “Bell,” he mumbled, “last time I saw Monty…”  
Bellamy turned to face him, but didn’t interrupt.  
“I wanted you guys to leave me in the woods. I couldn’t keep up and the missiles had been fired.” It was like it was all coming back to him now. “Monty threw me over his shoulder and ran the whole way to the ship. I can’t believe…”  
“They never told me that story,” Jordan said, coming to join them at the window.  
“There’s probably a lot they didn’t tell you,” Bellamy said gently.  
“There isn’t. They told me everything; I know all about lock-up, the ark, the ground and everything that happened there. I know you guys. But Dad never told me he saved your life.” Jordan shrugged a little. “They didn’t talk much about the final days on Earth, I don’t think.”  
“So you really know all about us then.” Murphy was the first to turn away from the window. He was distracting himself.  
“Yes,” Jordan gushed. “You’re the stories I grew up with.”  
While Murphy was caught up in asking Jordan question about life on the ship and what he had heard about his friends, Bellamy was deep in his own thoughts.  
“Why us, though?” Bellamy suddenly inturrupted.  
Murphy and Jordan turned back to Bellamy.  
“What?” Jordan looked puzzled.  
“He means,” Murphy clarified, “why me? Why not Clarke? She’s always be in charge.”  
“John," Bellamy chastised. "That’s not true.” He reached out just enough to brush his hand against Murphy’s. “I just… We need someone to analyze the tech if we’re going to land. Raven should be here. And Diyoza is still a key in gaining the trust of our new additions. We’ll need to talk with her before we can even attempt to negotiate with-“  
“Bellamy, you’re here for a reason.” Murphy paused, deciding whether to go on. “Monty and Harper must have made a mistake when they set my pod to open. I’ve never been crucial to keeping us alive.”  
Bellamy opened his mouth to argue Murphy's worth with him, but Murphy didn’t give him the chance.  
“You’ll have to be the one to convince Madi.”  
“Why me?”  
Jordan spoke then. “Lots of your people follow the child commander. As I understand, she learned about you from Clarke. Clarke’s perception of you has set Madi up to try to be like you. She will work with you to create a much-needed plan for the ground. On the other hand, Murphy is one of the most hated individuals by the prisoners you hope to live peacefully with. Putting him in a position to demonstrate leadership is a good way to keep him alive and demonstrate second chances.”  
Murphy groaned, but Jordan continued. “Dad always said he deserved more than what people thought of him.”  
“He’s right,” Bellamy agreed. “You proved yourself to the rest of our own when the missiles launched. You played such a role in taking the valley and, while we may not have gotten to keep it, we will never forget that. All that’s left is to show the newcomers that you’re important to their survival, too. Times are changing, John. Power is shifting, and Clarke isn’t who she used to be. She’s been explosive and manipulative to do what she thinks is right for Madi. We can’t just hand her a new planet. Don’t compare yourself to her. Remember when you and I ran the first camp together?” A smile flashed over his lips at the memory. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the old days, but the look on Murphy's face showed he was doing the same.  
“Some plans were left, for creating a new camp and assigning duties,” Jordan interjected. “Of course there are technical plans, structural compositions, and- Well, would you just like to look them over?”  
“We’ll get started right away,” Bellamy confirmed. He glanced to Murphy nervously, hoping he had said everything right.  
Murphy reached out and took Bellamy’s hand in his. With a deep breath, he agreed. “Let’s do this.”  
Jordan was ecstatic as he let them out of the room. It was finally happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I love Clarke and i love her character development. Don't take this as shade. I just think a lot about Bellamy and Murphy getting the spotlight and needed to create this. 
> 
> Anyhow, I have more Murphamy work on the way and it's way more "me" than this, which I wrote in an end-of-season emotional rush. Check out my last Murphamy piece- it's super cutsey. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
